Stormwind (AU)
This entry is for the Weatherbot Transformers character. For the admin who plays her, see Carrie. Off the wall, out of left field, or just plain old wacky, STORMWIND has a tendency to be overly exuberant in any given situation. She absolutely adores her job, to analyze and study the weather patterns of Earth, and enjoys running everywhere with her Weatherbot teammates, tracking thunderstorms and related phenomena, going to see sights, or just plain going out to meet people. The only thing that comes even close to her love for her job is her immense love of Earth, which she considers it home. As Weatherbot Commander, she is equipped with Doppler and Nexrad radar in both modes, with an uplink to the GOES-8 and other weather satellites in orbit around the Earth. Her main weapon system in robot mode is her capacity to attract lightning bolts to the CB antennas which sit on her shoulders, and fire them at her opponents. She also carries a laser pistol in robot mode, and has a rocket launcher mounted on her roof in her altmode, a Chevrolet Suburban with a long trailer. She leads the Weatherbots not out of great command capability, which she has none, but by sheer intensity, and knowing her job the best of any of them. With the other Weatherbots, she merges to form F-5 as the right arm. Description This 30 foot robot, nearly from head to toe, is painted in pure black. She has thick legs, which look like folded over trailer parts, with insgnias on them, separated by the transformation. Rising above the legs, the torso assembly appears to be the back half of a large truck, shifted and folded into a lower torso area, with the upper torso appearing to be a truck cab, in the back, and a truck hood and front end assembly on the front, visible if one looks from underneath, as a Chevrolet Suburban. Her arms are thick and black, the hands however are white, instead of black, generally held open and 'at ready', for whatever might happen in the next five minutes. Upon her shoulders, there sit two matching radar dishes, with a concave rear surface, and a convexed forward surface, leading out to a round point in the center, indicating a Doppler radar assembly. Inside from the Doppler radar dishes, attached closer to her 'neck', are twin CB radio antennas, each 5 feet in length and flexible, painted in red/white candy-cane stripe. Atop her neck, her face is grayish-white colored, with pink 'femme' lips, usually smiling, and a half-nose, sitting below a bright blue visor, which extends all the way around, to the black 'helmet' piece, which sits over the top of it all, with round, flush indicators of audio pickups, on the sides. Upon her chest resides a large insignia, a round circle with a stencil of a tornado in it, and an Autobot symbol above the center of the tornado. A Weatherbot. On her shoulders are smaller insignias, for the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and the National Weather Service. History 'Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History:' Stormwind and the other Weatherbots were built by Wheeljack. 'MUX History:' Stormwind continues to lead the Weatherbots, as well as operate as a field commander for Autobot Medical. When Mal used the V'Ger's space-folding drive to teleport past the Plait Expanse into orbit around Cybertron, and attacked the Weatherbots outside the Temple of Knowledge, Stormwind joined Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, Professor Razorclaw, and the rest of the Weatherbots in fighting them off. Mal's crew defeated, Mal was forced to retreat into the mountains, leaving his ship in the hands of the Autobots. Once Chromia had scanned the ship for obvious traps, the V'Ger was boarded by Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Stormwind, and Typhoon. Typhoon moved Longsight to the brig, while Dust Devil took command of the bridge and Stormwind discovered Aria cowering in engineering. After much coaxing by Blizzard and Stormwind, Aria came out of hiding, and eventually agreed to assist the Autobots in maintaining the ship for them. Dust Devil promised Aria the ship would be turned over to her command after the Autobots were through using it. When Blizzard examined one of Aria's little "assistants," she discovered it contained the core of Laserbeak, who begged Blizzard to end its existence. Instead, Blizzard built Laserbeak a new body from parts left around the V'Ger. Stormwind was on the V'ger when it crashed in Kaon. In 2012 She remained on the V'ger while preparing for the next move against the Old One. Stormwind eventually returned to Earth, where she was infected with the Dweller virus. Forming F-5 to defeat the Quintessons, Stormwind infected the other Weatherbots with the Dweller virus. In 2014, First Aid was able to reverse the effects of the Dweller virus on the Weatherbots, using a modified version of the cure developed by Jetfire and Starscream. On April 7, Stormwind attended the handfasting of Buster Witwicky to Jesse Macchio, remaining outside to provide security for the event. OOC Notes Stormwind sometimes goes by chasebot on the IRC channel. Logs Players Stormwind was created by the Director of the MUX, who has played her since the MUX opened in 1997. ---- Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Scientists Category:Transformers Category:Weatherbots